One Person, Two Phantoms
by draken14142
Summary: My name is Danny Fenton, I got sick of my family, and I snapped at them I snapped at Sam and Tucker too. So I ran away. Now, I'm eight-teen, and I'm famous, I'm singer, funny huh? Here people would have thought I would lay low try to not draw attention to myself but I did and I found my way to Dimsdale. Now I'm a singer and I'm broke even though I'm famous. My name is Chip Skylark
1. The Decision

I growl and glare at my parents, sister and my two friends. "I'M SICK OF IT! i'M DONE! i DON'T CARE ANY MORE OKAY?! FOR ALL I CARE I'M NO LONGER A FENTON!" I run out the front door, running out into the freezing rain, funny how it decides to rain the day I finally get fed up with the Fentons and my old friends.

I run as fast as I can, I run into an ally, and transform into my alter ego, Danny Phantom, I shoot up into the sky, and fly away from Amity Park, just wanting to get away from them.

* * *

**FOUR YEARS LATER DIMSDALE**

I smile and wave to fans, I had just finished a concert, and now, I'm tired and wanting go to bed but, I have to practice the guitar and write a new song... Great... just fun.

I finally get to my trailer, I see my agent, my manager, he grins at me. "Chip Baby! Great concert, still, you have make more new songs, and make em fast, anyhow, great job out there Chip, I thought you left the biz disappearing like that!" I sigh and shake my head at this

"I was kidnapped, held hostage by a babysitter, and was tortured by her, hence the reason why I made that song Icky Vicky within a few seconds. And I'm Tired... So shut up, now night Gregory." I walk into my trailer, and lay down, sleepy I start to fall asleep, someone starts hitting on my trailer door and groan. I get up, and walk to the door, I open it to see Timmy Turner.

* * *

"Huh... oh hey Timmy, what did you need?" Timmy grins at me.

"Well, I have to do a report on a famous person and I was wondering if I could do you Chip! I would probably get an A+ if you help me out, after all, its not every day when some kid gets an interview with THE Chip Skylark! So would you please let me interview you?" I sigh and mumble something then I get an idea.

"Why don't you do a report on Danny Phantom, He's a famous person, and a hero, just look him up on the computer Timmy? He's saved a lot of lives, even though a lot of people ridiculed him, he still saved Amity Park no matter what, so do one on him." Timmy blinks and grins now.

"Cool! Does he have super powers light flying, heat vision and super strength?!" I laugh at this and smile at Timmy.

"Why don't you come inside Timmy, its kinda cold out, and yeah, he had some powers..." Timmy walks inside and I close my door, I walk to my couch, sleepily I sit down, Timmy sits down next to me.

* * *

I finally lay down on my bed, finally getting to go to sleep, Timmy just left my home. "Ungh... maybe I need a vacation... after my next concert perhaps..."

I fall asleep, and for what seems like a few minutes, I wake up because my alarm clock is going off, I turn the alarm off and sigh.

"Screw it..." I pull out my cellphone, I dial Gregory's number, he answers.

_"Chip baby-pops, you woke up! Good, you come up with new lyrics for your next song? Come one, don't leave me hanging baby!"_ I grin now at this, knowing this is going to either piss Gregory off, or something close to that.

"Actually, no, Gregory, I'm heading out, as in vacation, maybe I can find some inspiration, no arguments, I'm already packing, and I swear, I will come up with money for the plane ride and everything, got it Gregory, no excuses, I'll show up sooner or later, no SWAT team and shit like that like last time... seriously, all I did was go to the movies to see a movie about ghosts and you think I was kidnapped... peace out Gregory." I hang up now, a grin is daring to split my face in half.

"Alright now, just need to grab my guitar, and that's about all... heh." I walk to my closet, I open it and there lays a guitar case, I grin as I pick up the case, I grin even more as I let the old and forgotten, yet familiar cooling sensation flow through my body, a pair of whitish blue rings show up around my waist, one travels upwards, the other travels downward.

There in Chip Skylark's place stands Danny Phantom.

I no longer wear the jumpsuit I wear a white sleeveless zip up hoodie, I have a black long sleeve shirt underneath it, a white stripe goes down the sleeves of long sleeved black shirt, to be fact, a white stripe runs down my pants as well, the top of my shoes are white, while the soles and bottom of my shoes are black.

"Alright, lets get going, I guess, since I have nothing to do, I'll go to... Amity Park... " I get a tighter grip on my guitar's case, and I turn invisible and intangible, I take to the skies, flying through my roof first. I let my intangibility drop but I stay invisible, just thinking about all of the mischief I'll most likely get into in Amity Park.

* * *

**Been terribly sick of late, so, here, I decided to**** do this, I just see how Chip Skylark and Danny Fenton look so alike, so there! Don't judge me, and stay outta my shed! I mean it, stay outta my shed. Ugh, Pneumonia is evil... I hate it... anyhow, the more reviews I get, boosts my ego and, will help me get more chapters done :3 ~ Draken14142 out! **


	2. Help me with title :3

**Hey guys, I forgot to mention, I need help making a title, donate ideas for titles for this little story!**

**Also, Stay outta my shed too kay guys! :3 *some muffled screams are heard from my shed* um... you never say or heard anything! *runs into shed locking door.***


	3. Impostor? Who is he?

I sigh a bit as I land in an alley, I transform back to Chip Skylark, I take my hat off, and put in my pocket, I walk to a hotel that is so conveniently near me, I stop in mid step when my ghost sense goes off.

I look up in the skies to see Young Blood and his horse, I know its originally is a parrot.

"Haha! Phantom's not here yet, at least I can do anything we want! Cool right Polly?" The horse rolls its eyes and nods a bit. My hands turn into fists as I watch Young Blood terrorize people, I growl a bit, but, I ignore Young Blood, I just now continue to walk to the door to the hotel, I get a room, and I lock myself up in it.

* * *

Alright... Young Blood pissed me off..." I tap into my icy core, white rings travel upwards and downwards on my body, I grin, I close my eyes, when I open them... I'm no longer Chip Skylark, I'm now Danny Phantom.

I fly out of my window in my hotel room.

* * *

I fly up behind Young Blood, my left hand glows green as ecotoplasm slowly yet quickly forms into a ball in that one hand. My hood is up, and my hoodie is zipped up, I grin now.

I shoot Young Blood in the back, he yipes in pain and I grin even more. "Ow! Who did that?!" Young Blood turns around and blinks when he sees me. "What the, hey! What did you do that for?! I'm just having some fun tormenting the humans!" I frown now at this. My ghost sense goes off again, thats when I'm hit with a green ecto blast from behind, I fall on the ground, and I grunt in pain.

"Looks like Young Blood got a new friend. So whats your name Hoodie?" I look up, I freeze, I see a boy, he looks Fourteen, snow white messy hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit on... with a ghostly white D with a P in the middle.

What the hell?! Who is this little shit and why is he acting as if he's Danny Phantom!? "Who in the hell are you Who are you to think that you're Danny Phantom?!" I get up as I say this. "Because I know you're not Danny Phantom!" I dodge a blast, it came from behind me, again.

I turn around, I see non other than my old friends, Sam and Tucker, pointing eco-guns at me. I narrow my eyes at this. "What do you mean Hoodie?" The impostor Phantom says, he looks a little miffed and everything. "I'm the real Danny Phantom! " I growl I get up, not caring about them, I slowly look up at Sam and Tucker, a small grin is on my face as I make eye contact, my green eyes glow brighter, full of mischief.

"Actually, I know you aren't Phantom, so stop the act." I grin more when I stand up. " But man, its been a while since I came out. But seriously, get out of here impostor, hm.. maybe you are a clone. eh who cares." I smile and wave at them when I turn invisible and I fly up in front Polly and Young Blood who are sneaking away. I turn visible and smile.

"Young Blood, you should just head home, I don't see why you and your pal should be crammed into that thing they use, that thermos.. So head home, I really would rather go to bed now... its tiring flying all the way here from where I was at. So shoo." I fly away, noticing that 'Phantom' is stalking me.

* * *

I roll my eyes at my impostor and yawn somewhat loudly. "Leave me alone stalker. Sheash, I know I'm awesome, doesn't mean you may stalk me. So leave me alone for a bit, I'm not harming anyone so bye brat." I turn invisible and intangible flying off back to my hotel room, that's when I phase through the wall turning back to Chip Skylark. I yawn, and I notice something on my bed, there rests a green box with a purple ribbon on it, it has a tag on it as well.

I walk up to my bed, and I pick the box up. Dude, Why is this box so heavy?!

I grab the tag and read it, I blink and re-read it again.

_This is for you young Daniel, I believe he will be happy to see you again, keep him with you at all times, if you don't_

_I will personally Time Out the World and slap you upside the head with my cane. _

_Your's truly, CW_

Why in the hell would he Time me Out and slap me I wouldn't know. But what does he mean by keep him with me at all times?

I open the box and I'm tackled by a green puppy, it barks at me and licks my face. "C...Cujo! I missed you too boy!" I grin and pet the small puppy, who now calms down somewhat and yawns sleepily.

"You sleepy too huh? well, lets go to bed, but, promise not to go running off anywhere... got it boy?" I look at Cujo who had just fell asleep my my chest, I sigh and smile softly at the small puppy, I take him off my chest, I lay him down on the bed and stand up, I take my shoes and my shirt off, I yawn and grin a bit.

I put the box up that Cujo was in and I lay down on my bed, right next to Cujo, I fall asleep , cuddling my dog.

* * *

**I feel like ending this chapter here...**

* * *

I yawn and open my eyes to see Cujo's red eyes staring at me, I laugh a bit and I sit up, I see a second box, this one on the foot of the bed, I blink, I see the tag, I read it, and laugh a bit.

_Daniel, I'm you have been wondering how will you be able to keep Cujo with you at all times, put this on him._

_Cw_

"Okay... Weird..." I open the box and see a black dog collar in it, I blink and I pull it out, I look at Cujo. "Okay... lets try this on Cujo, so come here." He comes to me and I take off his normal collar and put the one that ClockWork gave us, on Cujo's neck.

A sudden white light engulfs Cujo, as it dies down, I see a white puppy with black ears, and a black tail, it barks at me and I blink. "Cujo?! Cool! This means you can stay with me without being noticed because you were green."

Cujo grins and barks at this, he jumps off the bed and scratches the door wanting to go outside. "Fine Fine... but stay near me... huh? Whats this?" I notice something else in the box that had the collar in it. I see a blue leash and I laugh a bit. "Come here Cujo. Lets try this leash on you, okay?" Cujo barks and nods a bit, he lets me put the leash on his collar and I grin now, I remember that I have no shirt on, so, I slip on the shirt that I had on yesterday, on.

I grab the leash and I grab the key to the hotel room. "Okay Cujo, you have to act like a normal dog, no turning into your monster dog form, and no ghost things got it?" Cujo nods a bit and I grin. "Good, then lets get going!"

* * *

I grin at Cujo, who is currently trying to drag me along, Its about 12:30 PM, so right now, the High Schoolers are outside, eating their lunches, after all, its a clear, and sunny day, and its not too hot or too cold out. I notice some kids from four years ago in the crowd.

I feel myself being dragged onto the school's property towards the high school kids, and lunches by Cujo, whom is panting as he tries to drag me without his super powered ghostly strength.

Cujo barks at me, trying to get me to walk forwards. Some kids hear the bark and turn around to point at me Cujo. I notice Paulina get up, seeing Cujo and , she walks over to us, she bends down and pets Cujo who barks and pants a bit. "Oh my! What cute puppy you have!" Paulina smiles and picks Cujo up, I sigh a bit, she looks at me, she blink a bit. "Hey, Aren't you supposed to be in High school? You look like you're only eighteen like me!" I shrug, I grab Cujo from her, by now, some other kids had walked up to us.

"Eh, I guess so I don't go to school though, and sorry about my dog, he just got excited because of the of your food, don't ask me why he would want some of this slop the school calls food." Cujo yawns and his stomach growls, I sigh, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder, so I turn around, only to see a 14 year old kid that looks exactly like how I did when I was fourteen, except, his his hair is a little messier.

"You know dogs aren't allowed on School property right?" I roll my eyes, I feel a smart ass comment form in my mind and I smile at the boy.

"And whats your name? Fenterd? Fentina? Hm..gonnaa tell me or not short shit?" Okay. so maybe the smart ass comment died in my mind... so what!

The boy freezes up when I call him these names, his eyes wide, however so is a certain blond haired jock. "I..Its Daniel." At this, I freeze up at that, I stare at the kid, I close my eyes and let out a shaky breath, I suddenly get a funny idea popping into my mind.

"Ah, young Daniel is it? Well, Little Badger, why don't we go and -" I'm interrupted by my cellphone ringing. "Are you kidding me... I thought I told him no calling me." I pull out my cellphone, only to freeze at the name on the screen. "So not answering that call." I put my cell away.

"I guess I should be going now Little Badger, duty calls." I laugh and smile, Cujo jumps out of my hands onto the ground, he tries to drag me to someone. I see two certain people, none other than Tucker and Sam, I grumble and I sigh.

"Cujo... Come on, I'll take you to the park." Cujo looks at me but looks back at Sam and Tucker. I sigh, I pick him up. "Sorry about him. He seems to like kids and teenagers the most." Cujo stares at me while I carry him away, he barks softly in my ear, as if trying to alert me about something.

* * *

I look behind me and see nothing there, I shrug. "Nothing is there Cujo.. So lets go to the park, maybe I can find some money for a hot dog for you..." I sigh sadly and I put Cujo down, we reach the park where I sit down and dig through my pockets, trying to find some money. I find five dollars in my pocket anad sigh again.

"Alright... I think I hvae just enough to get you one Cujo." Cujo barks at me, he seemingly nods as he drags me to a hot dog stand here in the park, I buy a plain hotdog.

I walk to a bench, I sit down and give Cujo the hot dog, in which he scarfs down, he jumps on my lap, and licks my face, however, he stares behind us. I look behind us, I see nothing.

* * *

** Done... not really a good chapter... sorry... I'm useless at this shit... terrible! I WILL TRY TO MAKE NEXT CHAPTER INTERSTING :/ and who is Daniel? Why does he look like Danny, Who is this fake impostor Phantom? It was different in my mind, I just had to add Cujo... Sorry... and Sorry if that Ticking Bastard was OCC (Ticking Bastard = Clock Work) Now, y'all stay outta my shed! *walk away to my shed, closing door. leaving it unlocked, enter if you dare***


	4. That fudging Ticking Bastard!

**Hey guys! Guess what! I have a new muse~!**

**Danny Muse: *whispers 'She is one crazed up fruit loop... worse than Vlad... help me'* **

**Me: I'm sorry did you say something Danny?**

**Danny Muse: That you are awesome... and so not one Crazed up Fruit Loop, worse than Vlad?**

**Me:*Nods approvingly at Danny, walks up to him, and pats his head as if he is a dog* Good Danny~ now, I gotta go do something, I'll be back in a jiffy 'kay~ *walks to shed, Danny hears muffled screams and shouts of terror***

**Danny Muse: Help me! Draken14142 is one seriously crazed up fruit loop! She's WORSE than Vlad! **

**Me: *Walks back, smiling, grabs Danny Muse's shoulder, smiling still, and drags him off towards the shed.***

**Danny Muse : *flailing arms around helplessly trying to get away* HELP! SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!**

**Me: *Drags Danny Muse into shed, closes door.* **

**Me: *comes out one hour later, smiling Danny Muse is no where to be seen* **

**Me: Ah. Now, to the story, I own nothing but the small plot bunny that is slowly growing up because of reviews, thats what this little guy eats! *holds out a black and white bunny, it has glowing green eyes.* Plot Bunny, meet reviewers, they will surely feed you right?**

* * *

I can't seem to shake the feeling that I'm being followed, by who, I don't know. Why I'm being followed, I don't know either. But its fucking creepier than hell!

Cujo keeps looking behind us, he seems to know something is following us, I sigh as we finally make it to somewhere I have been wanting to eat at for awhile now. But, Sadly I don't have the money to eat. We stand in front of the Nasty Burger. Cujo looks up at me, as if waiting for us to go inside.

"Sorry Cujo, I don't have enough for anything here... Lets just head home." As if Fate wanting to be ironic, it starts to rain badly, and I sigh again. "Great... just fudging great. Guess we're going to be soaking wet by the time we get back 'home' " Cujo whines a bit and I bend down, picking him up, I put him in my jacket, I zip it up and pat Cujo's head. "If either of us is getting sick, that would be me buddy... Easier for me if I get sick than you."

The hairs on the back of my neck seem to raise up, I get a bad feeling deep in my gut when I hear some voices, these voices, I know, Sam, Tucker's and... Daniel's voices are getting closer.

* * *

"Hurry up Tucker! I don't want to be soaked by the time we get to The Nasty Burger!" Sam shouts at Tucker while she runs trying to hurry up and not get too wet.

"Not all of us are athletic like you Sam!" Tucker shouts out his reply, trying to keep his 'precious' PDA from getting wet. Daniel laughs at them he runs out in front of Sam now, grinning.

"Yeah, I think we got that already Tuck!" Daniel doesn't look at where he's going, so he slips when he is only maybe seven feet from the doors to The Nasty Burger, he goes sliding forward, right into me. Sam gasps a bit when both Daniel and I fall on the ground. I land on my back while Daniel lands on top of me.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Sam and Tucker run up to us. They slow to a halt, right in front of Daniel and I, by this time, my brain kicks it into gear, I almost kick Daniel off of me, but I stop myself, I push Daniel off of me. I realize what Sam said, she said Danny, my name. Daniel looks up at Sam and smiles a bit at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay Sam, Tucker, I just slipped and fell onto this guy..." Daniel blinks and realizes what he just said, he stares at me as Sam and Tucker help him stand up. "Wait a second, you're that jerk that called me a short shit!" Cujo, who had phased out of my jacket when I fell, looks up at me, he whines a bit, I sigh.

"Come here boy. I hope Daniel didn't hurt you." I glare at Daniel, my eyes flash green for a few seconds, but it switches back to blue within 3 seconds after it shifts to green. I pick Cujo up and I let him in my jacket again, I close my eyes, trying to calm down.

"You're right Danny... He called you 'Little Badger' too didn't he?" I start to walk away, that is, until someone grabs my shoulder, I open my eyes and gare at the person who is _touching _ my shoulder, I glare at Sam.

"What can I help you with? Can't you see I want to go home and get dry? I don't want my dog to get sick." Sam's eyes narrow at me as I talk to her. Hah, go figure, the girl that I loved can be so stupid! SERIOUSLY! HOW STUPID ARE THE PEOPLE OF AMITY PARK?! HELLOOOO! ALL I HAVE IS LESS MESSIER HAIR AND A DAMN GOATEE?! ( not sure if its a small beard growing in or a goatee... and seriously. how stupid are people in Amity Park? Like hello? Danny FENTON and Danny PHANTOM! THEY LOOK THE SAME! EXCEPT HAIR COLOR AND EYE COLOR!)

"Then why don't you go into Nasty Burger and eat something and wait for the rain to let up?" I grumble out that I don't have any money. Sam doesn't quiet hear me. "Care to repeat louder?"

I glare even more at her. "I said... I don't have any money... happy now? I barely have any money... barely have enough to get food..." Sam's eyes soften at this and she tries to drag me, no I take back try, she does drag me into Nasty Burger.

"I'll pay, order food. Now. Or I'll order something for you." I sigh and glance at the menu.

"Fine... I'l just get a Nasty Burger Jr..." Sam nods a bit, soon, Daniel and Tucker walk in and they stare at me as they order their food, Sam drags me to a table, she forces me to sit down, she goes and grabs the food she forced me to get, she gets her food as well as her soda and my water.

When she places the food in front of me, I avoid their stares, I grab the burger, and take a small bite out of it, I place it on the table and stare out the window. "Full now..." Sam grumbles, Tucker makes a grab for my burger, only to find it almost bitten off viva Cujo's jaws and sharp teeth. "Cujo, down, take the burger if you're still hungry Cujo. I'm not hungry anyhow..." Cujo blinks and nudges the burger to me. I sigh, I notice everyone's eyes on me. "What? Something bothering you? If so, go ahead and ask and stop googly eyeing me ya damn creepers?" Tucker looks away, blushing, Daniel just looks away, and stares at Cujo, Sam just continues to stare at me. I freeze up when I feel a cold,freezing puff of air come out of both mine and Daniel's mouths, I close my eyes, Sam, had looked away however when Daniel had gasped.

* * *

I get up, Cujo looks at me,I smile politely at the three. "I need to go to the bathroom. I don't feel too well." Sam lets me get up and leave to the bathroom, however, Daniel follows me, at this I sigh and walk into the bathroom. I walk into a stall, I phase out of the wall for the bathroom, I stand outside, I transform into my alter ego, after all, I'm standing in some tall bushes. I float up into the air and facepalm myself. Of fudging course... Fright Knight... He just HAD to show up. He seems to be looking for something. Cujo, he runs out the door and barks at me, I smile a bit, I take his new collar off of his neck, he transforms back to his ghostly puppy form, I grin and hide the collar and leash, at this time, the Phake (one of my nice lovely, best kind, tremendous viewers called the fake phantom the phake. srry, I think it actually could work :3 ) shows up, smirking at Fright Knight.

"Hey Fright Knight! Aren't you supposed to be in the Ghost Zone?" Fright Knight glares at Phake.

"Where is he?! Tell me now or you shall suffer!" Fright Knight's Pegasus whinnies and neighs at Phake. I stare at Fright Knight and sigh. I place Cujo on the ground and grin at him.

"Sick 'em and if you wonder who, take the Phake, I'll take the walking trash can with his reject pony." Cujo barks softly as he transforms into his monster ghost dog form, he howls and runs at Phake, bearing his teeth, it looks as if he is going at Fright Knight, but he isn't.

Phake is pinned by Cujo's huge paws, Cujo growls at Phake loudly, attracting Sam and Tucker's attention. "Cujo?! Why are you attacking Danny! He's on our side! Attack Fright Knight not Danny Cujo!" Tucker yells at Cujo, who simply glances at Tucker and growls more. Phake phases into the ground and appears behind Cujo.

* * *

** With me and Fright Knight**

"Hey Fright Knight Why are you here in Amity! Last I heard of you, was that you only worked for the Ghost King and Vlad, So why are you here looking for something!?" Fright Knight Turns around, he sees me and looks me in the eyes.**  
**

"Phantom! I knew that other was a fake. As I should, what kind of servant would I be to my master if I could not tell him apart from a fake?" I blink at this, Fright Knight suddenly bows to me, as does his Pegasus.

"What the hell! Why are you bowing down to me! You're my enemy! Have you gone loony!?" Fright Knight chuckles at this.

* * *

"Stand Down Cujo! Halt! Sit! Stop! I don't want to have to hurt you and stuff you in the thermos!" Sam looks at Cujo, he has Phake in his mouth and is shaking him around like a rag doll. Phake, he shoots an eco-blast at Cujo's chest, Cujo yipes in pain and drops Phake, the smell of burning fur can be smelt.

Sam notices something off about Cujo, besides the fact he wouldn't lesion to her or Tucker, and kept attacking Phake. Her eyes widden she she realizes his collar is missing. "Where's his collar?" Cujo shrinks down to his puppy form, whimpering, he runs off to the direction of where Fright Knight had ran. "Danny! We have to keep Cujo away from Fright Knight! So hurry up, we gotta run!" Phake nods, as does Tucker, they run after Cujo.

* * *

I hear some yipes and barks, instantly knowing who it is, Cujo comes running to me, he leaps up, into my arms. I sigh a bit, I pull my hood up and he whines as if in pain, I see a scorch mark on his neck, some of his fur is missing as well, at this, I growl, my eyes flash red.

"Cujo..!" I hear Sam yell, at this,I look at them, Fright Knight stands up, as does his Reject Pony. I glare at them.

"Let Cujo go Hoodie!" I glare at Phake now, My eyes flash red, however, they don't turn back to green, they stay red. Fright Knight readies his blade.

"You hurt him didn't you..." I look at Fright Knight and close my eyes. "Fright Knight... hold Cujo.." Fright Knight blinks at this command, he puts away his sword and catches Cujo when he jumps out of my arms. "Keep Cujo safe... I feel like as the fat man in the orange suit says tearing a the ghost boy apart, molecule by molecule..." I grin as Phake backs away some what.

I grin as I lunge at Phake, I punch him in the chest, I let out most of my pent up frustration, and I must say, I let out around 3 almost all four years worth of my pent up frustration out on him. Phake hits the ground, making a crater in the earth. By now, a crowd of teenagers had showed up, not caring about the dangers, they watch. Paulina gasps when Phake is sent to the ground, in a daze.

"Ghost Boy! Get up! I know you can win!" I laugh at this. How Ironic that Amity couldn't notice that this Phantom is a Fake!

"Oh man! This is just too damn funny here!" I laugh more, I'm suddenly tackled by Phake, he pins me onto the ground, he grins now.

"Now I can finally learn just what you're hiding under that hood, Hoodie." Phake pulls the hood down, his eyes widen when he sees my face, I phase through the ground. I appear again right above Fright Knight. There I float, hood off, my white hair flows a bit in the wind, my temporary red eyes seem to be filled with laughter and mockery.

"Peasants, meet my now master... Lord Danny Phantom!" Fright Knight shouts this out, I blink, I place a hand on my head and close my eyes.

I open my eyes, they are back to the ghostly green. I laugh a bit, its soft, yet it sounds creepy. "Oh man... you gotta be kidding me? Lord Danny Phantom? I'm no one's Lord..." I look at Fright Knight, just to see if he was kidding, he wasn't.

"I would never joke about the Ghost Zone's new king my lord" When I hear this... I freeze up.

"Wh...What?" I say barely above a whisper. I don't get it! How could I be a KING!? ...Wait... a second... don't tell me... _THAT DAMN TICKING BASTARD DID THIS!?_

"My Lord, are you okay." I just float down, I grab my hoodie, and I grab Cujo from Fright Knight, I turn invisible, I fly to the spot where I hid Cujo's leash and collar.

* * *

**Broke that promise fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu but. now Danny/Chip has been reviled that he is back in Amity, and what is this?! NEW KING OF THE GHOST ZONE?! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! X3 **

**Me: *pets Plot Bunny, he yawns, and stares into your eyes, looking deep down into your soul.* Plot Bunny needs to grow... Plot Bunny is hungry... Feed him with your beautiful reviews...**

**Plot Bunny: *continues to stare into your eyes, staring at your soul.***

**Me: not eventful in this chapter I guess? :/ srry**


	5. The truth about Phake

**Okay... Full summery for this story XD I decided to do this for some fun and all.**

**My name is Danny Fenton, I got sick of my family, and I snapped at them I snapped at Sam and Tucker too. So I ran away. Now, I'm eight-teen, and I'm famous, I'm singer, funny huh? Here people would have thought I would lay low try to not draw attention to myself but I did and I found my way to Dimsdale. Now I'm a singer and I'm broke even though I'm famous. My name is Chip Skylark, I ran away from home at age fourteen, I became a famous singer at age fifteen, one year after I ran away from a huge fight I had with my family. I'm eight-teen now. **

**My name is Danny Phantom. I'm a ghost, I ran away from home when I was fourteen, just because I snapped at my family and friends. I go by A LOT of names, most common one? Chip Skylark, oldest one? Daniel Fenton/Danny Fenton. Chip Skylark, and Danny Fenton are one in the same, I'm Danny Fenton/Phantom, and Chip Skylark, Funny how my life was turned around again by just one little unpaid vacation back to Amity Park. When I'm there, I find out there's been an imposter Phantom. A Phake. And, at the same time, there is a look alike Daniel... I think, he's a clone or something... Sam and Tucker, they hang out with him, call him Danny. It makes me sick somewhat. Its strange, and funny on how STUPID people could be. Especially people from Amity Park. But... That boy, that look alike to Fenton... I don't think he is real... Sure he's standing there... but... I just can't get a read on him. Many, was I in for a surprise when Fright Knight showed his face... Apparently I'm the new Ghost King. Not that I want to be a King, So, for now, I'm just setting to finding out just ****_who _****this Phake Phantom is and just ****_who_**** exactly is this fake Daniel is... but, hat can I do when I have to fix things this Phake has done to some other ghosts! Sheesh... its weird trying to learn how to be King, keep trying on being Chip Skylark, and trying to keep cover, even though it's blown already, gossiping humans do help. Yeah, you just read right, I said 'humans' honestly, Halfas live on the line between life and death right?**

**I was in for a shock when I found out just _who_ this Daniel _is._**

* * *

I shake my head, Cujo whines as he looks up at me, I sigh a bit and pat his head, I close my eyes as I think about what had happened just a few hours ago, I was reviled, everyone knows that one Phantom is fake, and, I learned that I'm going to become King of the Ghost Zone. I can deal with this... Right? Well... Maybe not. Yeah... Not gonna work.

I blink when everything stops moving... as if they were frozen in time. I close my eyes, I sigh and open them back up, they burn a bright, neon green, I sigh now, already knowing who's behind me. "Why are you here ClockWork? Better yet... Why didn't you tell me about that whole 'You beat old king, you become new king when you are eighteen for three months' crap?" I look behind me, and glare at the red eyed, time controlling ghost.

"All is as it should be. You defeating Pariah Dark, even when you ran away from your friends, your family, even you becoming a singer, and right now, you being found out to be Phantom. But I must day. Not all is as it looks like. May I give advice child? Look at the newspaper. I think that will help you out. I have interfered too long now. Good luck, Daniel. Time in." ClockWork disappears, going back to his little clock tower in the Ghost Zone. I shake my head as I now see a newspaper stand, I grab a newspaper, I look at the title, how ever... the date catches my eyes...

**January. 19, 2005.**

Three years before I even leave Amity Park. I growl a bit and I place the paper back, I close my eyes, That's it... its about two months before he meets his older... jerkier self. But, I'm not sure about the whole 'Pariah Dark' and the 'Almost died thrice' incident. Maybe It already happened. But why am I back in the past? Maybe to stop things that shouldn't have never happened? Help the past Fenton beat Dan? Who knows... who would know, besides ClockWork at least.

I sigh again, for maybe the hundredth time today. I swear, Lady Luck, and Life just LOVE to mess up my life.

All this fits together... Sam... Tucker, them not looking eighteen, Daniel, Sam worrying about Cujo, how no one knew I was missing. All because it HASN'T happened yet. I don't know how ClockWork got me back in time. Maybe he 'Timed Out' time on me and sent me back... But... then there's Cujo. Maybe, he's the one from my timeline? And why is it that I have to become king of the Ghost Zone? It isn't fair.

I close my eyes, I shiver somewhat as the fall wind blows at me, as if trying to knock me down, I open my eyes now, I shake my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts. As I walk past many people, something whispers in my ears, **_You? King? Of the Ghost Zone? Don't make me laugh. You'll just mess up and end up killing someone, why don't you just give up now and let go of everything Daniel... I promise the pain will go away the hurt. The loss of seeing your old friends again, just let go..._ **I shake my head, trying to get rid of the detached voicing whisper.

Why can't it just leave me alone? I walk a little faster, Cujo doesn't seem to heear that little, detached voice, he just stares up ahead of us.

* * *

I finally make it to the hotel, I go into my room, just phasing through the door. I let Cujo down and he yawns as he jumps onto my bed, laying down. I walk up to the bed and sit down, cross legged. I close my eyes, all the noises die out, I open my eyes, I'm no longer in my hotel room, everything is black, except the spot where I am sitting on my knees. I feel handcuffs on my wrests, I sigh and look at who is cuffed to me, I stare at Phantom, there he sits, on his knees, puling away from me, blood can be seen on his jumpsuit, I see blood on his gloves, I clan see his eyes are blood red, his hair is messier his teeth... sharp... sharp enough to bite into someones skin and rip off flesh without problem. Blood can be seen on his collar on his jumpsuit, as on his shoulder/chest. I give him a sorrowful look, he keeps struggling, yelling at nothing, just saying let me out let me free.

"Let me out damn it Fenton! I'll kill you! Let me go!" I shake my head.

"I refuse to let you go Phantom... You have lost yourself... Ever since I left Amity four years ago.. Its hard enough as is when in ghost form... with you trying to take over. I refuse to become like Dan. I can't let you go. I can't free you. I can't do anything but keep you locked up and at least try to get you back to the old Phantom..." I hear a grown as Phantom struggles more against our bindings.

"LET ME GO FENTON!I WANT BE FREE DAMN IT!" I just look at him, a defeated look in my eyes a helpless look.

"Its killing you to be here in the past isn't it Phantom... Back when you were still stable, still good. Back before you tried to kill me. Funny isn't it... You're my burden. And I'm your burden. Life seems to hate us doesn't it?" Phantom shakes uncontrollably. I sigh a bit. "I guess I should go. Sede you later Phantom." As I start to fade, Phantom screams at me. Telling me not to leave him alone again.

* * *

I open my eyes and I sigh as I see Cujo, asleep, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he sleeps peacefully.

_I wish I could help my ghost half... but. I think its too late. He's gone too far._ I shake my head as I get off my bed, I look at the clock in the room. **6:03 A.M Tuesday**

Maybe I can head into the highschool... I never did finish highschool. Maybe I can 'persuade' them to let me start going to high school.. maybe I could make a difference?

* * *

**9:39 A.M casper high school**

I sigh a bit as I look around the halls, I manged to get myself signed up and put into the same classes as my past self, and the past Sam and Tucker. I chuckle dryly, and I remember Cujo. Shit... I forgot about him. Damn it. Oh well... Guess he will probably show up during class in Lancer's. I walk down the hallways, I look around, and smile a bit when I see Lancer's classroom. Its probably in session. Oh well. Hm... Should I kick the door down? maybe knock then kick? Hm tempting.

I knock on the door, I hear Lancer say 'come in' I grab the door handle, and open the door.

* * *

Everyone stares at me, the point and whisper, I notice Daniel, Sam, Tucker, and Lancer. Lancer blinks and sighs.

"eh hem. Are you the new student? Mr..." I look at and grin a bit, my teeth seem to flash a pearly white shine, I let out a small chuckle.

"its Dan Fenton, ." I hear a small gasp and out of the corner of my eye, I see Danny, staring at me, as if ready for me to attack him at any minute.

"Ah. Alright , please sit down next to Daniel. Raise your hand Daniel." Danny unwillingly raises his hand and I sit down to the desk next to him. I pull out a pencil and a notebook, that had somehow appeared in my hotel room... along with some money...and a book bag full of different crap for school.. Damn Ticking Bastard knew what was going to happen.. Damn pain in the ass...

I ignore Danny, and Lancer, actually,I ignore everything as I start to draw something, after about ten minutes, Danny notices me drawing something. However, he can't seem to see it.

I grin as I continue to draw, my pencil moving very fast, time passes quickly, the bell rings and I stop drawing the doodle, however.. it doesn't look like doodle... It looks real.

* * *

I look around the lunchroom, holding a try with food on it, I sigh a bit, however, someone taps my shoulder. "Huh?" I look behind me to see none other than Dash Baxter, he grins at me. "Dan right? Why don't you come over and eat with us, the A listers?" I blink and nod, a little surprised that Dash, had just asked me to eat with the A-Listers, as we get to the table, I notice a lot of the Football team whispering about me and Danny.

As I sit down, Dash sits down across from me. "So Dan. Spill it, You related to Fentinia?" I blink and laugh a bit.

"Fentinia? That all you come up with Baxter? I can come up with better ones. Anyhow. You can say that... Fifth cousin removed three times. I'm older than Danny, besides the fact Danny seems to be glaring at me, probably wondering why I'm here in this school no doubt" I shake my head as Dash blinks a bit and nods.

"Anyhow... I know I good athlete when I see one, why don't you join the Football team? We need a new member." I sigh at this.

"Dude, Dash, I have no free time. I have to find a job and find an apartment that allows pets. I have a lot of things that need to get done Baxter. Hell... I'm lucky I even got enough money to get into this school..." Dash's eyes widen at this, and he blinks.

"Can't your parents help? Seriously, and maybe you can ask Fentoad's parents to help out?I'm sure that they wouldn't mind helping you? And you having to get a job, that must suck..." I nod a bit.

"It does... and I'm not sure Danny would like it if I randomly show up at his house and live with him, probably would annoy the hell out of him." I grin now. "You know what... I'll do that. Exactly that." I eat my lunch and finish, I grin and I stand up. "See you in a bit Baxter." I grab my tray and throw it away. I smile a bit as I walk out of the lunchroom.

* * *

The bell rings and I head to my locker, I grab my stuff, stuffing my books for school in my locker, Cujo has yet to show up today, and I have no clue on what is keeping him so long. I shrug a bit as I yawn. I smile a bit as I walk out of the school building. Yeah, the school day isn't over yet, but who cares. I already know this stuff. when I walk out of the school, I'm tackled by Cujo, he barks happily at me as he licks my face.

"Down Cujo, calm down hahaha." I smile at him, I had dropped my bookbag when he leaped at me, I grab my bookbag now and put Cujo on the ground. "Come on, lets go Maybe we can go to Fenton works and see if I can crash there for a bit.

* * *

I grin as Jack shows me the guest bedroom. I place my stuff on the floor.

"Why, I never saw a kid as eager as you on learning how to catch ghosts and wanting to help me and Madds in the lab Dan!" I chuckle at Jack's bluntness.

"Yeah, I've always loved ghosts... So, You sure I can stay here, I mean, my dog might trash the place. And.. if the ghost alarm goes off, its Cujo." Jack blinks when I say this.

"What do you mean kiddo?" I sigh and I sit down, Cujo whines a bit as he hops into my lap.

"What I mean... I mean that Cujo used to be experimented on by some jerks... They injected a lot of Ectoplasm into his body.. It almost killed him. So, when they were done, they threw him out to be killed you know? How ever I snatched him up before they could kill him. I just wanted you guys to know if the ghost alarm goes off,, its just Cujo." Jack gets a sad look on his face, in which is rare, he places a hand on my shoulder and then smiles.

"Got it... I better let you get everything unpacked and all. My daughter and son will be coming home soon, I think my son would love to meet you." I nod a bit as Jack leaves.

I can't believe I came up with that fake story on the moment... just goes to show I'm getting better at lying... I smile a bit at Cujo whom looks up at me and grins a bit.

* * *

I yawn a bit as I leave Cujo in the guest room, chewing on his squeaky toy. I walk downstairs into the lab, just grinning, Jack had brought up a HAZMAT suit for me to wear when I go down into the lab. Its strange enough, black and red. I don't put much thought in it though.

I walk down the stairs just grinning, I walk into the lab and sigh a bit, my grin disappears as I walk up to a table that has some ectoplasm in beakers on it, I sigh a bit, I grab a eco-gun and I start to tinker with it.

* * *

** 5:50 P.M Fenton Works**

I hear the front door open as someone walks into the house. I roll my eyes, it has to be Jazz and Danny.

I walk up the stairs, I open the basement door and walk to the kitchen, I yawn a bit as I sit down at a chair at the table, I whistle, there is a shout and I hear someone falling down the stairs as Cujo comes running to me. I grin and pet him, he barks and licks my face, panting.

"Ow.. Who le-" Danny stops in mid sentence as he walks into the kitchen just to see me. "Wh..Why are you here?!" I grin a bit at Danny.

"Hello Daniel." My eyes flash red for a second and go back to blue.

* * *

**Me : Alright, here is the new chapter, I wasn't sure on posting this but, Plot bunny was happy you helped me feed him. And no, plot bunny is not Danny Phantom as a bunny. To be fact, he is my old pet bunny, though.. his eyes were mismatched, they were actually one red eye and one green eye but hey, lets get back to the fact****  
**

**Danny Phantom: Has anyone seen Fenton? I can't find my human half since I last saw him with her *points at draken14142 ***

**Me: Um... uhhhhh... I think I let him go a few days ago, I lost interest in him... he bolted when I let him out I have no clue where he is. Good luck Phantom.**

**Danny Phantom: Okay... Guess I'll go check with Sam and Tuck. bye*flies away***

**Me: ahh, now the whole phantom chained to chip, I got that idea from a drawing, I will post link in my profile soon ^^ I hope you loved the full summery and all!**


	6. AN POLL TIME! READ THIS!

**Ight homies and fans! time vote for the title of this story haha! Someveiwer finally posted up some titles, some (two) are mine, ight?!**

**So, go to my profile and check it out! AND VOTE! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL AT LEAST FIVE TO TEN PEOPLE VOTE! Also, dears, review, it boosts my ego, and gives me inspiration for new chapters~!**


	7. Cujo found out!

I grin as Danny's eyes glow green now. "Oo, a creepy little eye trick, how scary Daniel." I yawn a bit and stand up. "Do continue glaring at me. You are stuck with me kid, I live here now. Gotta say Mrs. and Mr.F seem to like me more than most." I stretch a bit and smile even more as Jazz walks down the stairs.

"Danny you okay, I thought I heard a crash and you scr-" She stops in mid sentence when she sees me. "Huh? Danny, I thought you came home alone. I didn't know you made a new friend at school..." She notices the jumpsuit I have on and cringes a bit. "The wears a jumpsuit...just like...Mom and...Dad" As if summoned by saying mom and dad, Maddie and Jake come racing into the kitchen, full clad in their jumpsuits, they also hold anti-ghost wepons.

"Wheres the ghost?" Jack shouts out until he notices me, he grins brightly. He walks up to me. "You know where that spectral spook went Dan?" At the name Dan, Danny cringes a bit. I grin at Jack now, I point at Danny.

"He screamed when my dog came running to me, I think Cujo knocked him a good one, I heard something it the ground in a loud 'thump' and he came right in here and freaked when he saw me ." Jack blinks and then gives a sheepish grin.

"I'm okay now though! No need to go the hospital now!" I grin more now, Jack nods and Maddie sighs and then realizes something.

"Why, Dan, I don't think Jack and I have introduced you to our kids yet! Jazz, Danny, your father and I would like you to meet your cousin Dan, he's going to be staying here for awhile and helping your Father and I out in the lab." I cough a bit now, I smile at Danny, who, looks shell shocked.

"Mrs.F, you forgot Ghost Hunting as well." Maddie blinks and smiles a bit and then nods. I grin now, Cujo barks a bit and grins widely at me. I close my eyes and I hold Cujo in my arms, I stand up and yawn a bit. "I might go to bed now I'm not really hungry and I don't think your son wants me here." I wave a bit as I walk past Jazz and Danny, I start to hum Icy Vicky, smiling I laugh a bit as I walk up the stairs, walking into the guestroom, I let Cujo down, I don't notice that the door didn't close all the way. I walk up to my guitar case, and I smile as I run my fingers gingerly on the old worn guitar case, I open it, in the case lays a black guitar with bright neon green flames on it, a single word in ghostly white letters can be seen in the flames, it says 'Phantom' I smile even more remembering the day this guitar. Clockwork had gave me this guitar. I take it out of its case and I sit down on the bed.

* * *

I strum some notes and then grin happy that its still perfectly tuned, I start to strum multiple notes, soon, music can be heard. I start to sing.

"When I'm feeling lonely,  
Sad as I can be,  
All by myself on an uncharted island,  
in an endless sea," I don't notice Cujo sitting down, watching me, memorized by my voice, I don't even notice Jazz walk up to my door, stoping in mid step as she hears me sing.

"What makes me happy  
fills me up with glee  
those bones in my JAW!  
that don't have a flaw," Jazz had gotten Danny and their parents to come upstairs to hear what I'm doing, I stay completely oblivious of them standing there, outside the guest room door.

"My Shiny Teeth and ME

My shiny teeth that twinkle  
Just like the stars in space  
My shiny teeth that sparkle  
addin' beauty to my face" I sigh as I stop singing and shake my head. "I can't believe I was so naive when I was younger..." I smile as I look at Cujo who blinks out of his memorized state. I plat his head when he jumps onto my bed, I put the guitar away, I lock up the case and laugh a bit as I fall backwards onto the guest bed, I smile a bit. "Then again... My childhood was interesting up until that point" I yawn a bit. I notice the whole Fenton family standing outside of my door.

I blink and stare at them. "Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be doing family stuff?" Jazz is the first to snap out of it, she smiles sheepishly.

"I was walking past the room and well... I heard you singing... You have a great voice Dan..." I laugh a bit at this.

"Thanks, but flattery sometimes won't get you far... but seriously guy, I know I'm interesting and all but, do you guys know the meaning of teenagers needing privacy?" I grin as Jazz blushes, as does Maddie, Danny just looks away while Jack just staands there grinning at me, may I say... it can be creepy..

They all walk away, except Danny, he glares at me. "Alright _Dan_ how did you get out of the thermos?!" I blink and stare at my past self, in which, I'm just going to call him Danny... much easier, with a confused,and unknowing look.

"What? What are you talking about _Daniel?"_ I smile at him. "And shoo.. I want to sleep Danny. I'm dead tired... okay.." I walk up to Danny, I push him out of the and close it, I yawn. I'm asleep before my head even touches my pillow.

* * *

**Caspar High 7:30AM Outside of the school**

I yawn and Cujo, who is hiding in my jacket, yawns with me, I smile a bit. I have the same notebook from yesterday in my hands, open, drawing, however, my sunlight is suddenly blocked, I look up and sigh when I see someone I really haven't thought about seeing, Valerie Gray, I sigh. "Your in my light... I need my liht to draw... pease move..." Valerie stubbornly shakes her head.

"No. I want to know whats your relation with Danny." I raise a questioning eyebrow and sigh. I stand up straight, or, as strait as I can with Cujo in my jacket. I grumble a bit and I close my notebook.

"I'm his cousin, fifth cousin removed three times. Now please just let me draw... I really want to finish the new drawing..." Valerie binks at this and sighs.

I sigh as the bell rings, I grab my guitar case, I decided to bring my guitar today, I plan on doing something today with it. I grin now as I eagerly walk into the school, I skip my locker, seeing no need to go there, I head straight to Lancer's class room, I walk in, no one seems to be in there since the bell just rang for school to start. I sit down in a random seat, smirking even more. Slowly kids start filling the room, a few minutes later, Lancer walks in, I notice Danny isn't here yet.

"Has anyone seen Daniel?" I sigh a bit figuring he's going to be late, probably got caught up in something.

"I did , His parents kept him because they needed to make sure he was okay, he fell down the stairs at his house. So he might not be coming today." Lancer blinks and he then nods. About ten minutes later, Danny walks into the room, sweating, I roll my eyes, Sam and Tucker, walk in behind him.

"Ah, , , and finally got here. Daniel, you are excused for being since your parents held you back at your home." Danny blink and askes who told Lancer that, Lancer smiles slightly. "Your cousin Dan told me this, thank him later, and sit down." Danny blinks and sits down. I smile slightly, I pull out that notebook again, I continue drawing the doodle I had started outside before Valerie interrupted me.

I don't notice Lancer walking up to my desk, I just continue to draw, smiling at the drawing. Lancer coughs a bit, drawing my attention to him, I blink a bit and stare at him dully. "Can I help you Lancer?" grabs my notebook to see the drawing.

"His. Has nothing to do about our lesion. So tell me what do you think this relates too ?" He holds the notebook up to me, open wide, I stare at the drawing, I shrug a bit.

"Its just a drawing of ghost Sir. Gimme a break and give back my notebook please." Lancer sighs and hands my notebook back.

"This is your first and final warning Dan, next time is detention." I nod a bit.

* * *

**Gym Class**

Cujo blinks as he looks up and stares at me, I had to change into gym clothes which, I'm cursing for, "Cujo, think you can stay invisible and stay next to me in gym, I really don't want to get chewed out for this stuff." Cujo smiles and nods, he disappears. I know he's following me because I feel somewhat of a cold spot near my left leg, I walk out of the boys changing room and stretch.

The gym teacher barks out things for us to do, guess the physicals are coming on in soon... Lucky me, least I'm in shape this time. I grin a bit as the gym teacher picks me out from the crowd to demonstrate the coarse after Sam did it. I jog a bit, I grin as I do the coarse, I finish it in record time, I smile a bit and jog in place. "That all teach?" The gym teacher blinks and she nods.

"Thirty laps around the gym go go go!" I grin more as I run the laps, Cujo following me, however, Tucker trips, he happens to be right behind me since I slowed down to a jog, he falls on Cujo, in which Cujo yipes and loses his invisibility. Tucker shouts out in surprise when Cujo suddenly appears out of thin air, I quickly grab Tucker by the back of his shirt.

"Get off of him geek!" I toss/push Tucker away, I then bend down and pick up Cujo, I sigh as I notice his form flickering, his collar sparks and the collar falls off of him, his form flickers rapidly, he shifts back into his real form, his fur shifts to green. I hear small gasps of shock, I pet Cujo's head, I sigh loudly and I start to carry Cujo away, however, I'm stopped by a green blast of energy I blink as I look up, I see Valerie in her ghost hunting suit.

"Get away from that ghost mutt kid! ITs just using you, I glare at her now.

"Using me?" I laugh now creeping some people out. "He couldn't harm a fly, unless given the command to do so. Look 'kid' Cujo won't hurt anyone, 'cept when I tell him to, and I'm smarter than that, My dog, he's really calm unless your trying to hurt me or something on that line." Valerie growls a bit, she aims her anti-ghost weapon at me and Cujo.

"That's the ghost boy's dog! And that stupid mutt ruined my life!" I laugh more at this, I decide to mess with her mind.

"Actually, he isn't his dog, he was a guard dog at Axion, you know, they train them a lot, and made it where they couldn't be given a second chance at life after they saw no use to use them anymore, they just shot them down like mindless useless things, news flash baby, animals aren't mindless! They are alive not things! How does it feel to know that the place your father worked at had killed animals, over 100 dogs murdered, Cujo here, I think he was one of the puppies in training, maybe not, but don't you think it was cruel to do that? /Murdering animals they made that way, wasn't the animals fault, it was Axions fault. Kinda sad you blamed the Ghost Boy and Cujo, Cujo just wanted to find something that was left behind, maybe a squeaky toy or something of value to him. Just know this, Karma is a fickle, sadistic bitch when it comes to payback, no offence. I just hate people who abuse animals." After I say this mouth full, people in the gym, and those who had showed up, AKA Maddie, and Jack, all have shocked looks on their faces. "Just ask your father why don't you... Valerie" I whisper her name lowly, no one hears it except me, Valerie, Cujo, and Danny. (Due to Danny having ghost hearing, very good at hearing.) "Hope you have a nice day... I'm done for today... I'm taking my dog home now , , sorry bout not telling you the truth about my dog, I have to keep him with me, I really don't want to get hit in the back of my head by a ticking jerk." I walk to the boys locker room, grabbing my stuff, I sigh as I change, Cujo hides in my jacket, I smile a bit, I hold his collar in my left hand, I walk out side of the school, I hold my guitar case in the other hand, I shake my head a bit.

* * *

I sigh as I walk through the street, I bump into someone, Cujo yippes a bit , I fall on the group and grumble. "Huh? Daniel? Why are you not in school?" I blink as I look up to see Vlad Masters. I feel my left eyebrow twitch.

"My name isn't 'Daniel' its Dan... watch where your going Masters." I get up, ignoring the hand Vlad had out to help me get up. I grab my guitar and stuff Cujo's collar in my pocket. I walk away from Vlad, not really noticing he's following me, I make it t the park, I sit down on a bench, I let Cujo out of my jacket, even though he knows he can phase through it, he doesn't, he sits down by my side, invisible, I take out my guitar, I start to strum some cords. Soon, I'm playing a song, I start to sing, not noticing Vlad watching me do this.

"When no one will listen  
To what ya wanna say  
You're too small, too young  
You haven't begun  
To learn the games that they play

Don't sit around  
Just wish  
For it to be a better day  
Speak up, be heard, if ya don't say a word  
Everything will stay the same way." Vlad's eyes widen in shocked, I don't even notice a certaint ghostly Rock Star floating around the area, just for her to hear my song playing.

"If ya wanna change the way your life's arranged  
Then you have that choice  
To be a star that you know you are  
Be loud, be proud and rejoice  
And find your voice  
Just find your voice  
You know you've got that choice  
Now go find your voice

You see a girl  
That you know you wanna meet  
Come on, stop messing around  
Get up off your seat.  
She might see inside of you  
The boy you never knew  
He was in there all the time  
Now just let him through.

If you wanna change the way your life's arranged  
Then you have that choice  
To be the star that you know you are  
Be loud be proud and rejoice  
And find your voice  
Just find your voice  
You know you have that choice  
To find your voice" I close my eyes now and sing somewhat louder, I start to draw a small crowd, kids had gotten out of school ten minutes ago before I got to the park, so, many kids are crowding around me.

"Find your voice  
Just find your voice  
You know you've got that choice  
Now go find your voice

And find your voice  
Just find your voice  
You know you've got that choice  
Now go find your voice" I finish singing and I hear clapping, I blink as I my eyes open, I see the crowd, and I see Vlad, I stand up and put my guitar away. Cujo jumps up on my shoulder, leave some indents on where he is, I shiver a bit as my ghost sense goes off, Ember, floats above me invisible, interested in me somewhat, I push past the kids and Vlad, I ignore my ghost sense and I walk towards Fenton Works. I get there in maybe ten to twenty minutes, I go to the guest room and put my stuff down, Cujo jumps on my bed as I go down to the lab, grabbing a lot of tools and such, I head back upstairs, hiding in the guest room, fixing Cujo's collar.

* * *

**End of this chapter :/yeah... I know... its terrible.. but, Chip finally got to sing~! Reviews are the things that help me get a new chapter typed, so do please reveiw**


	8. NOT REAL CHAPTER AN WITH A DRABBLE! Xd

**WHERE THE RED FERNS GROW! WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE? You need to vote, I need to get a title for this story... I'm working on the new chapter right now, but, I've been working on a chapter for a story I have in mind, here, it the non revised verson of it, terrible and crappy ;3; this is not for this story you read it on okay, its going to be a whole dif story :3 I am working on the revised first chapter, its gonna be cute and all XD**

* * *

Time is running out! None revised chapter one!

"Yes! Go Phantom!" I grin as I watch the famed ghost, Danny Phantom battle Skulker, a ghost who claims that he's the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. I highly doubt it though. I hear a sigh from behind me, I don't turn around but I grin as I continue watching Phantom and Skulker fight. "Hey Dad." I grin even more as I see Phantom is winning the small fight.

"I do not understand how a child as young as you, can even wake up at these...damnable hours..." I snicker at this and turn around to look at my dad. There, in front of me, stands... (or is that floats?)the master of time himself, Clockwork.

Clockwork smiles softly at me, I yawn a bit and rub my eyes. "I take it you stayed up all night watching young Daniel's timeline?" I shake my head and sigh. Clockwork smiles even more. "No? Hm... Well... I was going to see if you would like to perhaps I don't know... take a flight around the Ghost Zone?" I blink and stare at Clockwork.

"No thanks Dad... I want to continue watch Phantom's timeline... sorry..." I turn back to the viewing portal, I get zoned into the timeline of Phantom's.

* * *

A loud crash is heard, I blink, I turn around, only to be hit by an eco-blast. I wince in pain, I gasp when I see my father being choked by a ghost, I back up and Clockwork looks at me.

"Darren...take my staff and run!" My dad had dropped his staff near me, I pick it up, I shiver in fear, Clockwork is thrown into a gear, the ghost grins at me as it floats toward me, I back up as it floats closer and closer to me. I back up into the same viewing portal that I was watching Phantom on, I gulp as the ghost picks me up by my neck. I cough a bit, I wince, suddenly the ghost throws me, I hit a gear next to the viewing portal, I cough and look up wearily, I see my father, Clockwork, fighting off the mysterious ghost.

"RUN DARREN! RUN NOW!" I stand up, dizzy, backing up, an Etco-blast strays my way, right in the stomach, I go flying into the portal, where it was at the time, was on Lake Eerie.

* * *

I wince as my body hits the water, pain explodes from my head when it hits a rock, I gasp in pain, water fills my lungs, everything starts to go blurry, I see a black shape with a bit of green in it, swimming towards me.

I black out from shear pain and lack of air, the Black Figure grabs me and swims back to the surface, to the shore.

* * *

**About half an hour later**

I cough up water as I slowly open my eyes, I blink as I notice I'm in a cave... Just where am I?

"Friend...?" I look around when here that voice, my eyes widen when I see a bipedal wolf, I stand up, though, I stumble somewhat, I walk over to the wolf, I wrap my arms around his chest, I burry my face into his chest and I just start to cry. The wolf pats my back, smiling softly. "Friend... Darry...long time no ...see?" I nod a bit in his chest.

"Y...Yeah Wulf... long time n...no see..." I cough again, and I stop crying after ten minutes of crying.

"Are you okay Darry?" I laugh a bit as he helps me sit down, I cough again, however, bits of ectoplasm and red coppery tasting stuff find their way onto my hand I was using to cover my mouth. I stare at the red substance... Why does this stuff look so familiar.. didn't dad talk about it.. Oh.. its blood.. that's what it is... But.. that's for humans? I'm a ghost...not a human... Aren't I?

* * *

**See! I said it was terrible, anyhow, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME! I will update this story as soon as I can, while you wait, check out my other DP fics I'm working on! :3 R&R PLEASE! IT HELPS ME MAKE THE NEW CHAPTER!**


	9. HELP!

**OKAY GUYS! I NEED HELP HERE! I'M STARTING AN ALL OUT SNOWBALL WAR ON MY D.A WITH A FRIEND! CHOSE A TEAM! REQUEST TO JOIN OUR GROUP! AND AS SOON AS WE GET ENOUGH MEMBERS WE BE HAVING THE ALL OUT WAR! FANART CAN ALSO BE MADE! COME AND JOIN US!**

**Hey! My friend and I started messaging, and we got in this little fight. So now, we have created the ultimate group. Snowball Fight includes any and all fandoms. Our plan? To create two teams, and depict snowball fights between the teams. The teams will be who I invite and my friend's team (who they invite). We'll get other details worked out later, when we have assembled both teams. Join?**

**The teams?**

**Fantamos (mine!) and then there is Iram Domini Spiritu (my friend, and the general of the enemy army!) **

**PLEASEE CHOSE A TEAM AND JOIN OUR CAUSE XD you can find the group on my deviant (my second one I may add) **

**theunknownwolf57**

**Snowball-Wars! AND ITS ON!**


	10. Always the puppy dog eyes why me

**Ember's Point of veiw**

I blink as I hear someone playing a guitar and singing, Of course I find who's doing it, just to give me shock when I see the dipstick singing... Damn, that boy has cords, never would have thought... but this song he's singing, I think it would be a great hit for younger kids and perhaps teens.

I shake my head, I blink when the singing stops after a few minutes, I follow the dipstick to his house, I watch him from a window, I watch that one ghost dog appear on his bed, I watch him for hours, soon, its dark, a little too soon for my likes, I blink as he gets up, and walks out of the room he was in, that ghost dog following, I grin at this, 'Finnally I can see just who this dipstick is... he looks like an older version of dipstick, maybe they are brothers, the hunk, I mean, the dipstick older version, he's strange...'

I float into his room, I start to snoop around, grinning. I however, freeze up when the door nob to his room turns, I turn invisible, soon, the younger dipstick, Danny, and his friends sneak into Hawty 18, GAH! I mean OLder Dipstick's room, looking through his stuff.

"Danny, I found a notebook, Its the same notebook Dan draws in..." The Goth girl, Sam, opens it up, only to almost drop it in horror, she flips through pages, she looks horrified, and... scared... What ever was in that notebook, just scared Gothy shitless, I'm impressed, I just gotta get my hands on that notebook now! "D...Danny... You need to take a look...at this..." Dipstick, he walks over to Goth Girl, and the Goth hands him the now closed notebook, he opens it, his blood runs cold as he flips through the pages, his face getting paler and paler... I float up behind him, my eyes widen when I see a realistic drawing... of Phantom, and Dipstick chained together, blood can be seen on Phantom, I wince at the shark like teeth, Dipstick switches pages, only to almost drop the book, his eyes wide, I stare at the page, there shows Dipstick getting his face mauled by Phantom, and Phantom seems to enjoy it... **(I'm posting pic on my profile, so you can see it, I think it would explain what Chip ment 'Tried to kill me' when he was talking to his Phantom :3 )**

I stare at the picture blankly, Damn... He has talent for this shit... Yeah, I think I like him more already, even though his drawings, (That I have seen) are twisted... I hear someone walking up the stairs, I grin as I hear some ones voice, it sounds like a somewhat deeper version of Dipstick's voice, Dipstick closes the notebook, scared.

"Hey, Danny, you and your friends aren't in my room are ya? I don't need you guys messing with my stuff! And Mom and Dad want you to get your butt down here, Its time for supper, You too Jazz!" **(ahh, Chip is just gonna call Jack and MAddie 'Mom and Dad' I will explain that in a few seconds!)** Dipstick freezes up when the deeper voice says 'Mom' and 'Dad', he stands up, Sam puts the notebook back, Dipstick gets up, walking out of the room, his friends following, closing the door.

* * *

**Chip's point of view :3 **

I smile at Danny and his friends when they walk down stairs, I grin a bit at Danny when he sees me, he glare at me. "What... Did you call... my parents?!" I yawn a bit and sigh.

"I called them Mom and Dad, is your hearing shot or something" I find myself slammed into the wall, I raise an eyebrow at Danny, He glares at me, green eyes, wow, smart move You using 'scary' eyes on me... I stare at Danny. "And why are you trying to hurt me dipstick? Am I not aloud to call your parents Mom and Dad? Or do you just hate me... Look, I've never done anything to you, yeah, sure I have pet ghost dog, but, we work together! Cujo is my best friend kiddo, I doubt he would want to leave me, and no, I didn't brain wash him or something?" Danny growls at me, Sam and Tucker cast a worrying glance to each other. "Let me down Brat, Or I will _force _you to let me go."" Danny doesn't let me go, I sigh a bit, I grab his left wrists, and next thing Danny knows is pain, lots of pain in his wrist.

"GAHH!" He drops me, I smirk at Danny, my eyes flashing green as I do so, however, Danny sees my eyes flash green. He backs up a bit, holding his hurt wrist I then stand back up, I had fallen on accident when he pushed me a bit. I dust myself off. "..." I wave a bit as I walk through the door into the living room, then, into the kitchen, I smile a bit at Maddie and Jack, I sit down next to Jazz, who, has her nose stuck in a book. I roll my eyes. Some things never change.

"So, Jazz, you're studding to be a psychiatrist... Who is your guinnie pig here?" Jazz blinks as she looks up and stares at me, then grins.

"Yeah, Normally Danny is the guinnie pig... but I'm not thinking it works.. I need a new one anyways, he's geting too used to my taticts and all..." Jazz looks at me hopefully. Look away! Look away don't look at me! No, keep those puppy dog eyes away from me! Ugh! Dang it... always the stupid puppy dog tacticts!

I glare softly. "Stop looking at me like that Jazz... Stop with the puppy dog eyes! Just stop and I'l do it!" Jazz grins as she stops using her puppy dog eyes, I glare at her.

* * *

**Aright guys! Made a new chapter, pleasse review, This is all I had time for as of late! IḾ STILL ALIVE!**

**Danny F. : Um... *Notices me and backs up a bit.* I'mma ...uh...go!**

**Phantom.: Found Danny at last.. Uh.. I better go catch up to Fenton... Anyways...**

**Me: Keep up on watching my profile hguys, imma be posting a pitch pear oneshot or maybe I will make it into a full blown story!**


	11. Title news

**Okay guys, I have to say, someone sent me a very good title, I think you all might like, its called One Person, Two Phantoms, so, I decided to use it, I may change the title later to a different title when ever I see fit to do that, :3**


End file.
